Noya's letter
by aqueenofnoise
Summary: Nishinoya debe de enfrentar una de las más duras situaciones que se pudieron presentar frente a él, mudarse. Justo antes de empezar las preliminares para el torneo nacional su padre es ascendido y trasladado a Kyoto, con ello viene la decisión de dejar atrás Miyagi pero el guardián de Karasuno aún no está listo para irse no sin antes dejar en claro algunas cosas.


— ¡No puedo irme! ¡No con las preliminares a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Ellos dependen de mí! ¡Les prometí que siempre estaría ahí en la cancha con ellos! — No podía creer lo que sus padres le estaban pidiendo ¿Mudarse? Esa debía de ser una broma, sí eso debía de ser, una broma, una muy pesada broma.

—Kyoto es un lindo lugar te gustará y podrás seguir jugando volleyball en tu nueva escuela. — Nishinoya apretó los puños con fuerza hasta sentir como las uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, ese no era el punto simplemente no podía irse, no podía dejarlos, no podía dejarlo a él.

—Y estoy seguro de que encontraran al jugador adecuado para reemplazarte en el equipo, Karasuno es fuerte seguro encontrarán a alguien. — Miró a su padre como si este lo acabara de apuñalar en el estomago, él en verdad no entendía nada, no entendía absolutamente nada. Nishinoya era el guardián de Karasuno, él y nadie más; sí era un sentimiento egoísta pero lo que sus padres estaban haciéndole también lo era.

Nishinoya no dijo nada más simplemente apretó los dientes y se levantó del sofá para salir corriendo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo no le importaba si alguien lo reprendía después estaba molesto y triste por tener que dejar atrás todo lo que conocía, su infancia, sus amigos ¿qué le iba a decir al equipo? Caminó hasta su cama y se tiro boca abajo sobre esta, no quería irse, no quería decirles adiós; se acurrucó un poco hasta llevar las rodillas hasta el pecho y llevó las manos hasta su rostro. Ryuu se pondría tan triste al saber que tenía que irse de Miyagi, no quería dejarlo atrás era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano y algo así no es nada fácil de encontrar. Por supuesto que tampoco quería dejar atrás al resto del equipo todos y cada uno era importante para él y el simple hecho de pensar de que ya no los vería más hacía que se le formase un nudo en la garganta, ya no podría ver la sonrisa que tenía Kiyoko al hablar con Yachi, ya no se reiría de las pésimas recepciones de Shōyō, ya no podría ayudar a Yamaguchi a practicar sus saques, ya no podría practicar con ninguno de ellos… Ya no pasaría tiempo con él, ya no lo vería nunca más y eso era lo que más le dolía de todo aquello.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía de haber una forma de convencer a sus padres de quedarse en Karasuno.

* * *

— ¡¿Te mudas?! — Gritó en conjunto todo el equipo tan fuerte que lo más probable es que ese grito se escuchase en todo Karasuno o incluso hasta Sakanoshita.

Nishinoya estaba parado frente a ellos con una expresión algo incómoda en el rostro, con un brazo cruzado sobre su torso y tomando el codo del brazo contrario con cierta fuerza, aquello no era algo que le hubiese gustado que pasara se suponía que él se quedaría en Karasuno hasta terminar los estudios, se suponía que él jugaría en el equipo hasta graduarse, ese era parte del plan pero parecía que el universo había conspirado en su contra y no había mucho que él pudiese hacer.

—Sí… A papá lo trasladaron a la compañía que está en Kyoto y junto con mamá decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos hasta allá… — Por más que haya protestado por días, rogado y llorado a sus padres para quedarse en Karasuno junto a sus amigos ninguno había aceptado, ni siquiera habían mostrado indicios de siquiera considerar lo que su hijo les estaba pidiendo. "No puedes quedarte solo Yū" "Harás nuevos amigos en tu nueva escuela, ese nunca ha sido un problema para ti después de todo" "Podrás seguir jugando volleyball en Kyoto también". — Lo siento, de verdad. Traté de convencerlos pero…

—No es algo que hayas elegido tú, esto es algo que escapa de tu control así que no te disculpes. — Daichi había sido el primero de todo el equipo en hablar Nishinoya simplemente asintió y dejó la cabeza gacha, no quería ver la expresión de ninguno ya le había dicho a Ryuu hace pocos días y este con lo exagerado que era se había echado a llorar en medio de la habitación y Nishinoya con él diciéndole que sea un hombre y dejase de llorar que tampoco era como si él estuviese muriendo, simplemente se iba. — ¿Cuándo te vas?

Nishinoya tragó saliva, esa no era una pregunta que quería responder sentía que si lo hacía todo se volvería mucho más real. Alzó la vista para ver a su equipo con una expresión herida, de verdad no era algo que él quisiera hacer. —El mes que viene…

* * *

Asahi se encontraba acostado mirando al techo arrepintiéndose de cada uno de esos momentos a solas con Nishinoya que él había dejado escapar por miedo, miedo a que este lo rechazara, miedo a arruinar la amistad que tenían y ahora era demasiado tarde para decir algo pero quizás era mejor de esa forma después de todo a Nishinoya le gustaban las chicas como Kiyoko y no los chicos y mucho menos alguien tan cobarde como él o eso era lo que Asahi creía.

Unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación hicieron que dejara a un lado todo en lo que estaba pensando, probablemente era su madre, miró hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación había olvidado sacar la ropa sucia del entrenamiento luego de llegar a la casa. —Asahi ya levántate y por favor saca la ropa sucia a lavar ¿sí? — Había acertado pero no contestó no tenía ganas de siquiera levantarse de la cama ese día, el día anterior había sido difícil el último día de Nishinoya en el club y la pequeña despedida que habían preparado todos para él. —Asahi, la ropa. — Volvió a recordarle su madre está vez usando un tono de voz mucho más serio que el anterior.

—La llevo en un momento… — Contestó después de lo que le pareció unos minutos, le tomo casi toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar su cuerpo de la cama e ir hasta donde había dejado su bolso, comenzó a sacar la ropa de ahí de forma lenta y al sacar su camiseta vio como un pedazo de papel caía al suelo. Asahi soltó un suspiro y tomo toda su ropa para llevársela a su madre sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que él creía era un papel sin importancia.

En cuanto volvió a su habitación se recostó por la puerta cerrando los ojos por un corto momento, no se había imaginado lo difícil que era realmente decirle 'adiós' a la persona que creyó que siempre estaría cuidando de su espalda, abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada al papel que había caído de su bolso y que ahora estaba en suelo, se separó de la puerta y se acercó lentamente a recogerlo. En el momento en el que lo tomo del suelo se dio cuenta de que lo que había caído era realmente un sobre, al darlo vuelta y observarlo un poco mejor se dio cuenta que tenía escrito su nombre lo pensó por varios segundos antes de abrirlo y sacar la carta que estaba dentro.

Asahi se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a leer la carta o al menos eso era lo que intentaba ya que la letra no ayudaba en lo absoluto a esa tarea.

 _«Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo una carta así que por favor no seas tan duro conmigo._

 _Solo quería hacerte saber unas cuantas cosas antes de irme para así no tener ningún arrepentimiento en algún futuro. Primero que nada quiero saber una cosa._

 _¿Alguna vez me viste como algo más que solo tu_ _kōhai_ _? ¿Alguna vez me viste como algo más que solo el libero del equipo? Como algo más que el chico que siempre terminaba gritándote cuando te veía cometer un error durante los entrenamientos o que siempre terminaba elogiándote de la mejor forma cuando notaba como estabas a punto de sucumbir ante tu propia falta de confianza. ¿Alguna vez me viste como simplemente Nishinoya Yū? El chico que ama comer las paletas de sabor soda, el que te admiró desde el primer momento en que te vio rematar, el que siempre dio todo lo que tenía y más en la cancha no solo porque quería ayudar a su equipo sino porque quería ver los poderosos remates de la estrella una y otra vez, el chico que siempre estaba observándote tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, el chico que se enamoró perdidamente de su senpai._

 _Sí, leíste bien. Me enamoré. Me enamoré del gigante con corazón de cristal, el que siempre es amable con todos, el que tiene esa apariencia "salvaje" pero que realmente solo es un bebé llorón, el que siempre me miraba de forma amable con esos ojos marrones suyo sin importar que yo le estuviese gritando por una tontería, el que tiene esa preciosa risa capaz de hacerme sentir una enorme calidez dentro del pecho._

 _Me enamore de Azumane Asahi, mi senpai, la estrella del equipo de volleyball, la persona más amable sobre la faz de la tierra y que tuve el placer de conocer._

 _Traté lo mejor que pude de esconder todo esto ¿sabes? De verdad que traté pero para mi desgracia el idiota de Ryū me conoce demasiado bien. Él dijo que debía de haberte dicho todo esto antes pero soy un grandísimo cobarde, al menos en esa área. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad porque estaba realmente feliz de al menos poder decir que éramos amigos, estaba feliz de poder hablar contigo escuchar esa risa tuya con cada chiste estúpido que hacía. Era realmente feliz con solo eso pero no negaré que siempre quise ser algo más que solo amigos pero como dije soy un grandísimo cobarde y nunca fui capaz de crear aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad para decirte todo esto._

 _Sabes, el día que peleamos luego de la gran derrota contra Datekou, el día que dejaste el equipo, ese fue uno de los peores días de mi corta vida y realmente lamento todo lo que pasó ese día y los días siguientes a ese._

 _Creo que arruiné bastante las cosas entre nosotros esa vez y creo que las estoy arruinando aún más ahora, en este momento. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento._

 _Siento no ser nada bueno con las despedidas. Lamento haber sido_ _una molestia todo este tiempo_ _, lamento haberte gritado tantas veces durante los entrenamientos o los partidos, lamento haberte llamado cobarde un millón de veces, realmente lamento lo que pasó ese día, el día que peleamos. Lamento por echar a perder las cosas, lamento no haberte dicho antes todo lo que realmente siento por ti y más que nada lamento tener que irme._

 _Por favor, por favor no dejes de jugar quizás tengamos una oportunidad de volver a vernos en las nacionales o en algún otro torneo o en alguna otra oportunidad. Prométeme que no dejarás de jugar porque si me llego a enterar de que lo dejaste juro que volveré a Miyagi solo para patear tu maldito trasero hasta que vuelvas a pararte en la cancha junto al resto del equipo._

 _Por favor no te deprimas demasiado no es como si me estuviese muriendo o algo así tienes mi número de teléfono y puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, solo si quieres hacerlo claro está pero tienes que saber que realmente me encantaría volver a escuchar tu voz de vez en cuando._

 _Me gustaría decir que esto no es ningún adiós pero no lo puedo asegurar, perdón._

 _Lo siento en verdad. Te amo, Asahi._

 _-Nishinoya Yū_

 _Pd.: Perdón por la desastrosa letra, te habrá llevado bastante tiempo entender todo lo que estaba escrito. Lo siento._ »

A medida que iba leyendo la carta Asahi comenzaba a tomar con un poco más de fuerza el papel y miraba a la carta con cierta confusión y tristeza. " _Me enamore de Azumane Asahi"_ esa fue la frase que leyó y releyó una y mil veces, fue la frase que hizo darse cuenta lo idiota que había por no decirle nada a Nishinoya antes. Para cuando terminó de leer la carta había ya empezado a derramar lágrimas, pasó la palma de su mano por su rostro para secar las lagrimas de forma rápida y miró al reloj que estaba colgado sobre su escritorio aún era bastante temprano y Nishinoya había dicho en la despedida que quizás se irían luego del medio día. Se apresuró a cambiarse, aún tenía tiempo aún podía decirle a Nishinoya como se sentía, volvió a mirar al reloj antes de salir de su habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Voy a salir! —Fue lo único que le gritó a su madre para luego salir corriendo de la casa en dirección a la del libero. Se detuvo luego de unas cuantas cuadras ¿qué iba a decirle exactamente? Que él se sentía exactamente igual eso era obvio pero ¿no sería eso aún más doloroso para Noya? Enterarse de aquello el día en el que deja el pueblo, no parecía justo para él.

Asahi pasó varios minutos debatiendo entre la idea de dar media vuelta e ir a su casa de nuevo o la de continuar su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Nishinoya y decirle todo lo que sentía por él realmente, la primera era la más tentadora pero la estrella de Karasuno sabía que en ese momento no podía sucumbir ante ella así que cerró los ojos, tomo aire y empezó a correr de nuevo tenía una última oportunidad de confesarse, solo una oportunidad más y no la podía desaprovechar.

Para cuando llegó a la casa sentía como sus pulmones gritaban por aire, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir por el pecho ni siquiera en los entrenamientos llegaba a correr de la forma en la que lo había hecho en aquel momento pero al ver salir al libero de la casa con una mochila sobre sus hombros se dio cuenta que había valido la pena, que los había alcanzado, que por fin podría decirle lo que nunca se había atrevido antes.

Asahi tomó aire de nuevo y trotó hasta llegar frente a la casa de al lado. —Noya… ¡Noya! —Con ese gritó logró llamar la atención del libero quien dejó de caminar y se le quedó viendo como si tuviera un fantasma frente a él. Asahi se acercó caminando, claramente cansado y tomando bocanadas profundas de aire Nishinoya tomó con cierta fuerza la correa de su mochila sin poder creer que Asahi estaba ahí frente a él justo minutos antes de que se vaya.

— ¿Q-Qué…

—Tengo algo que decirte. — Asahi cortó lo que el libero iba a decir y se detuvo frente a él, Nishinoya paseó la mirada por todos lados no podía verlo a la cara estaba seguro que Asahi estaba ahí para rechazar todos sus sentimientos de frente pero aquel pensamiento no sonaba demasiado al Asahi que él conocía. — ¿Podemos hablar por un momento? Por favor.

Nishinoya accedió y tras dejar su mochila dentro del auto y avisar a sus padres ambos se dirigieron hasta el jardín de atrás de su casa. Durante todo el camino mantuvo la cabeza gacha evitando lo más posible todo contacto visual con el rematador rogando que lo que fuera que le vaya a decir lo haga rápido y lo menos doloroso posible.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿verdad? — Comenzó Asahi deteniéndose en cuanto se dio cuenta que se habían alejado lo suficiente de los padres del libero. Nishinoya simplemente asintió en respuesta aún sin poder juntar el valor necesario para verlo a la cara, lo que menos esperaba de parte de la estrella era que termine apareciendo de esa forma frente a él. —Noya… ¿De… De verdad te sientes de esa forma?

—Asahi-san puedes… — Despues de varios minutos sin responder por fin logró sacar palabras de su boca y pudo juntar todo el valor que tenía para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. —Puedes solo terminar con esto de una vez. Sea lo que sea solo dímelo de una vez.

—Sí. Solo no es algo muy fácil de decir ¿sabes? Vine corriendo hasta aquí dispuesto a decirte todo y creo que no pensé muy bien en cómo lo haría.

—Solo hazlo, recházame de una vez y deja que me vaya…

— ¿Qué? No, no. — Asahi empezó a negar rápidamente y volvió a suspirar, sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más difícil que hizo hasta ese momento pero ya no había marcha atrás. Estiró el brazo y atrajo a un muy sorprendido Nishinoya hacía él para luego rodearlo con ambos brazos y bajar la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre la del libero. —Debí decirte antes pero soy un cobarde… Desaproveche cada una de las oportunidades que tuve frente a mi por miedo a que te alejaras, por miedo a perderte pero no pienso desaprovechar esta última oportunidad no quiero que te vayas sin saber lo que realmente siento…

¿Lo qué Asahi realmente sentía? ¿Eso quería decir que él no había ido a rechazarlo como creía sino a…? No, no podía ser.

—Llamaste mi atención desde el primer momento en que te vi más que nada por lo ruidoso que eres pero la pasión que le pones al volleyball y a todo lo que haces fue lo que me atraía cada vez más a ti hasta el punto de… De enamorarme perdidamente. — Nishinoya abrió un poco más los ojos al oírlo, estaba sumamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se le rompía el corazón ¿por qué de todos los momentos tenía que ser ese, por qué justo antes de que se vaya? —Lamento venir a decírtelo ahora pero verte todos los días yendo de aquí a allá tras Shimizu me hicieron creer que no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que sientas algo más que admiración hacia mí pero la verdad es que siempre te vi como algo más que un amigo, siempre quise poder decirte todo esto, poder tomarte de la mano y poder sostenerte entre mis brazos de esta forma pero fui demasiado cobarde y tuviste que ser tú de nuevo quien me dé la valentía de hacer todo esto.

—Eres cruel…

— ¿Qué…?

—Eres cruel… —Repitió Nishinoya comenzando a corresponder el abrazo de Asahi con fuerza. —Mira que venir a decirme todo esto justo cuando ya estoy a punto de irme. —continuó en voz baja enterrando el rostro en el cuerpo de Asahi. Para Asahi la voz de Nishinoya sonaba triste tan o incluso más triste de lo que posiblemente el libero estuviese demostrando realmente.

—Mira quien lo dice, el cobarde que se despide y confiesa con una carta… — Nishinoya soltó una risa y Asahi lo abrazó un poco más fuerte como si así pudiese hacer que Nishinoya se quedara en Miyagi, en Karasuno, como si así pudiese hacer que se quedara con él. Se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos más sin decirse absolutamente nada como si con aquel abrazo les bastara.

— ¡Yū se hace tarde!

—Tengo que irme… — Asahi simplemente asintió pero ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de querer romper aquel abrazo en el que estaban como si quisieran aferrarse tonta y tercamente el uno al otro, fue Asahi quien comenzó a aflojar más el abrazo hasta empezar a separa los brazos del pequeño cuerpo de Nishinoya quien tras soltarlo bajo un poco la mirada para después alzarla de nuevo y ver a Asahi, a la persona de quien se había enamorado con una sonrisa que lo único que trataba era enmascarar todo el dolor que sentía él en ese momento por irse, por dejar el equipo, por dejar a sus amigos, por dejarlo a él atrás. — Espero verte alguna vez de… — Noya ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de sentir los labios que tanto añoraba, con los que tanto soñaba sobre los suyos. Asahi lo beso no tanto como una despedida sino como una promesa, una promesa de que volverían a verse alguna vez, una promesa de que algún día estarían juntos como ambos tanto quisieron siempre.

En cuanto se separaron Nishinoya lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero era una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza, estaba feliz ya que la persona que tanto quería correspondía sus sentimientos y por fin había recibido el beso que por tanto tiempo soñó pero a la vez estaba triste porque dejaría a esa misma persona atrás, porque no podrían estar juntos al menos no en ese momento, en ese tiempo, estaba triste porque debía dejar el pueblo en el que creció, porque debía dejar atrás casi toda una vida.

—Te llamaré casi todos los días para que me cuentes que tal está el equipo, para que me cuentes qué tal te está yendo y para asegurarme de que no lo hayas dejado de nuevo.

—Te llamaré todas las noches. — Contestó Asahi colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a Nishinoya como si este fuera lo más preciado que Asahi tuviera en su vida, Nishinoya sonrió un poco más antes de empezar a caminar junto a él hasta el auto de sus padres.

—Te mandaré textos, muchos de ellos. Será como si no me hubiese ido en lo absoluto.

Asahi soltó una risa ya casi podía ver la cantidad diaria de textos que recibiría de parte del chico y las cosas más absurdas que quizás este le contaría con ellos. —Voy a extrañarte. — Dijo deteniéndose cerca del auto mirando de frente a Nishinoya.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte, mucho. — Contesto el más bajo mirándolo algo triste, la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su rostro dejando solo aquella expresión de absoluta tristeza. —Bueno… Ahora si debo irme, no lo dejes y trata de ganar algo más de confianza en ti mismo, no dejes que lo que otros te digan te afecte demasiado, eres bueno jugando, muy bueno y…

Asahi sacó una mano de su bolsillo mientras Nishinoya hablaba y la estiro un poco hasta tomar una de las mejillas de este y empezar a acariciarla con el pulgar. —Lo prometo. Nos veremos de nuevo. — Nishinoya volvió a sonreír y asintió, Asahi volvió a bajar la mano y volvió a introducirla en su bolsillo mientras observaba como Nishinoya subía al auto.

Nishinoya sacó la cabeza por la ventana en el momento en el que el auto comenzó a andar. — ¡Mas te vale que me llames, idiota! — gritó antes de volver a meter la cabeza y subir el vidrio. —Mas te vale que nos veamos de nuevo… —Dijo en voz baja recostando la cabeza por el vidrio del auto viendo como pasaban las casas del vecindario en donde antes vivía, viendo como empezaba a dejar atrás todo lo que conocía.

Asahi se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar observando como aquel auto desaparecía de su vista, como Nishinoya se iba por quien sabe cuánto tiempo; bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa de nuevo sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, el destino era cruel en verdad.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Nishinoya se fue de la ciudad y las cosas habían cambiado bastante, no solo en el equipo sino que para Asahi también quien no había dejado el equipo pero obviamente sentía que algo le faltaba como si parecía que había simplemente perdido la motivación que tenía para jugar. Tanaka estaba fuera de su juego también, era normal la partida de quien era su mejor amigo lo había dejado bastante triste tanto que ni siquiera una sonrisa de Kiyoko podía hacer que se le subiera el ánimo aunque sea un poco. Nishinoya había dejado un vacio en el equipo que nadie parecía poder llenar, no solo perdieron al guardián que había prometido siempre cuidar de sus espaldas sino que también perdieron alguien que los animaba cuando estos estaban demasiado nerviosos y eso era algo que no se dieron cuenta hasta que el libero se fue.

Si bien Asahi hablaba regularmente con Nishinoya, lo llamaba cada noche como dijo que lo haría, no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo escuchar su voz en el teléfono que tenerlo frente a él. Asahi continuo caminando en dirección a Karasuno, sentía que ya no tenía ganas de seguir con el entrenamiento y si bien Ukai les había dado un día libre luego de que Nishinoya se fuera no podían quedarse descansando por siempre no con las preliminares para el torneo a la vuelta de la esquina; llevo una mano hasta su rostro y pasó los dedos sobre sus labios, no había olvidado la sensación, nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo, la forma en la que se sintieron los labios de Nishinoya al besarlo como su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en sus brazos todo eso fue lo más valiente que Asahi pudo haber hecho en toda su vida pero no sirvieron de nada, no hicieron que Nishinoya se quedara en Karasuno.

—Te ves terrible. — Comento una voz que hizo que Asahi detuviera el paso, claro que se veía terrible la persona que quería se había ido de la ciudad y posiblemente nunca lo vuelva a ver. Asahi se giró para ver al emisor de aquella voz, una simple mirada seria suya y esa persona se asustaría y lo dejaría en paz en su miseria por un rato más.

Asahi simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quizás era producto de su imaginación, quizás aún estaba medio dormido, quizás era simplemente un sueño por extrañarlo tanto pero ahí frente a él estaba Nishinoya parado con los brazos cruzados y esa típica sonrisa suya en el rostro. Asahi se rasco un poco los ojos tratando de ver si aquella ilusión desaparecía pero no era así lo único que logro fue que el libero lo mirase confundido.

— ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada? — Preguntó el libero luego de unos pocos minutes acercándose a él y volviendo a adornar su rostro con una brillante sonrisa.

—Noya… ¿Que… Que haces aquí en Karasuno? Pensé que estabas en Kyoto

—Estaba. — Dijo Nishinoya colocando las manos en los bolsillos solo en ese momento Asahi se dio cuenta que él llevaba puesto su uniforme de Karasuno y aquello hizo que mirara aún más sorprendido a Nishinoya. — Me tomo bastante convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran volver para, al menos, terminar la preparatoria aquí, con eso y el papeleo de traslado y todo tomo como dos semanas. Perdón. — Asahi no dijo nada simplemente se acercó aún más a él y lo rodeo con los brazos tal y como había hecho la última vez. — Veo que me extrañaste. —Dijo Nishinoya sacando las manos de los bolsillos y comenzando a rodear la cintura de Asahi con los brazos.

—No tienes idea cuanto te extrañe, cuanto te extrañamos todos. — Dijo Asahi enterrando el rostro entre el cabello del libero y nunca estuvo tan feliz de volver a oler ese horrible aroma a gel que desprendía.

—Bueno, ahora no me iré a ningún lado. Mamá y yo nos quedaremos aquí en Miyagi así que podremos estar juntos. — Asahi no podía ser más feliz al escuchar eso, se separó un poco de él y lo tomo del mentón y se incline a besarlo de Nuevo, no le importaba si alguien llegaba a verlos, no le importaba si alguien llegaba a decirles algo por estar así en mitad del camino, lo único que le importaba, lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento era Nishinoya. Lo besó por largo tiempo, lo beso para compensar todas aquellas veces que tuvo miedo de hacerlo, lo beso para hacerle sentir todo el cariño, todo el amor que sentía por él; en cuanto separo sus labios y abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Noya mirándolo con la misma intensidad de siempre. —Te extrañé.


End file.
